US 2011/120989 A1 discloses how, in the case of an inductively heated cooking point with a cooking vessel on it, changes in temperature at the cooking vessel can be identified. To this end, it is not necessary for a precise absolute temperature to be known or a precise absolute temperature is not ascertained since the focus is only on changes in temperature or only changes in temperature can be detected.